


Bet on Death

by JustSimon



Category: Lost + Game
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Lost + Game's ending.Story about complicated relationships of God of Death and unusual mortal.
Relationships: Sakura/Shiko





	Bet on Death

From their first meeting, Sakura and Shiko had a very complicated relationships, since Little Miss Death literally fulfilled wish of Sakura, wish to die, but in fact, God of Death just played with her from boredom.  
"Say little death brat, this is fun for you?" 'What do you mean Sakura-chan? Also, on your place i don't dared call God of Death a brat.' "I mean this game of life, how you just playing with people's lives and fates, is this really funny?" 'I can't help but enjoy by that what the choices they making, so my answer is yes, its funny, but in same time amusing.' "And you surprised that i call you by that word? You playing with something what you don't understand, just like a spoiled brat." 'You are lucky that you are my favorite pet Sakura-chan, or else, i would punished you for a horrible behavior.' "I am not your pet, enough talks on today, i need to wake up." 'As you wish my dear Sakura, we will continue our discussion in the next time, bye."  
Sometimes she force Sakura make job of Shinigami, since she is the only who could ran from them.  
'Okay Sakura-chan, time of this guy is ended, go to him and take away his life.' "Wait what? Why i should take away his life? Its your job!" 'First, because for all these years you the first and only who outran my reapers, second, you owe me for a favor, now go and do what i said.' "You won't get away with this." 'Already gone away.'  
But with time Shiko began feel something like an affection to Sakura and its very interesting for her, about Sakura, well she kinda despise Shi-chan for that she just toying with human lives, and can't understand why God of Death bothering her.  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" 'Because i am interested in you, even very much.' "Wait, are you a lesbian?" 'Lesbian? Is this a word from world of mortals? What does it mean?' "Well lesbians is a girls who love another girls and not interested in men." 'You think that i, God of Death, love mortal like you? Ahahahahahah! Don't make me laugh, its just interest, like omnipotent in someone primitive, but with an infinite power of will, i mean, any other mortal after his or her death been captured by my reapers, but not you, you could outsmart them and its pretty interesting.' "Yeah, of course, how could i forgot that someone heartless like you, can't feel love at all. This will be leson for me. Sigh, i just go, bye." '... Someone heartless like me can't feel love at all, but, if its true, why do i feel myself so weird, why do i wish do be more in her company, argh, stupid mortals.'  
But sometimes, Sakura annoy Shiko by her Panda Effect and make Shi-chan angry, it seems that Panda reminds her of someone who she really hate.   
"Look, i am a Chinese bear a bamboo eater." 'Sakura, i am amused and entertained by your company, but, if you ever again dare, put on this insolent form, i will make you a thousand tortures.' "Okay, i got it."  
Sakura took off Panda effect and decided to ask Shiko about person, who gave to Sakura this panda form.   
"May i ask you." 'Let me guess, you want to know, why do i hate this form so much, right?' "Well, yeah, but thing is that, girl who gave me this form, when i visited her in rabbit form which i got from you, she became mad, like you. So, what the problem you two have?" '... You are lucky mortal, that i am a kind today, so fine, i will tell you a reason of my and her enmity. This girl is Pandako, she is... my sister. We are not always were enemies, we even were very friendly actually, always supported each other, but everything is changed in one peculiar day. Truth is that i not always were a God of Death, earlier i was known by name Usagiko, because i can i transform in my animal form, a rabbit, Pandako obviously from her name, can transform in panda, anyway, there is something like a challenge on a new God of Death, i passed it and got everything what i have now, but Pandako couldn't deal with my victory, she couldn't accept her defeat and tried to take my Shinigami power by the force and in the end she failed, ..., in that day i lost my sister and got an enemy, sigh, i miss my sister that is true, but every day, my aim getting better, someday i will strike her down. Ohohohohohoh! OHOHOHOHOHOH!' "I am, very sorry, for that happened with you both." 'Big deal, maybe she have a bit of my power, but this insolent girl no match to me.' "Sigh, i always forget that you are heartless, you know i just leave, again, bye." '... Wait!' "Nani?" 'Please, keep me a company, a little bit more.' "Eh?" 'Don't get me wrong, but, i think now, i feel something to you, something more than just interest.' "Wait, do you have a crush on me?" 'Urusai! i don't know why, but i got used to your company.' "Well, there is problem rabbit, i am sick of your company." 'Is there any way to change your mind?' "... Yes, stop toying with people's lives and Main protagonists from Yume Nikki Fan Games from one autor, Me from "ME" and Thomas from "Somnium" aka Me's neighbour and childhood friend, BACKSTORY! Basically after Me pulled herself together in her dreams and Thomas realized what important for him, they both hang out together again like in old good days, with flow of time Thomas found a courage to express his feelings to Me and offered to became a couple and well, Me refused ofcourse (:p (Lick)) but Thomas stll was determined and never stoped conquer Me's heart and well on a tenth time (oh girl) she finnaly accepted his offer and BOOM they couple known as "Blossom of Sleep", there will be many challenges for Thomas and Me but i sure together they can overtake them. Me (character and game), Thomas and Somnium by M-256. understand them." '... Fine.' "Woah, you actually a desperate." 'But even so, i am a God of Death, how can i understand you , mortals?' "Well i can help you understand them and make you realize, how valuable people's lives." 'So be it, Sakura-chan. Show me what you all capable on.'  
From that day Sakura tried to show to Shiko people's lives, mostly of time they spent in the real world, to understand people better. With time Sakura noticed, that even Shiko can be pure and innocent and her company to Sakura, unpleasant were no longer anymore.


End file.
